Best Friends Drift Apart
by samilove813
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were six. As they grow up, they start experiencing new things. In highschool, Bella falls in love with her best friend, but Edward, starts dating the new girl, Tanya. The two best friends drift apart and things may never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything!**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were six. As they grow up, they start experiencing new things. In highschool, Bella falls in love with her best friend, but Edward, starts dating the new girl, Tanya. The two best friends drift apart and things may never be the same again. **

**~~~~~0~~~~~~**

**Ages:**

**Bella- 6**

**Edward- 6**

**Emmett - 17**

**Rosalie -17**

**Jasper - 6**

**( Bella's POV)**

**" Edward, mommy says that I have to wear a dress to the party!", I whined. Edward Masen is my bestest friend. I didn't like dresses. Oh, my name is Isabella Marie Cullen, but you can call me Bella. I have a twin brother! His name is Jasper Dallas Cullen. I also have a big brother, his name is Emmett Mccarthy Cullen. His girlfriend is My bestest friend, Edward Anthony Masen's sister, Rosalie Lillian Masen. Edward's mommy is going to have a baby, it's a girl, her name is going to be Alice Mary Masen.**

**" But Esme never makes you wear dresses, why do you have to now?", he asked confusidly.**

**" Mommy says it's 'cause, we are meeting important people there. ", I shrugged. Mommy said they were the Denali's and that they were daddy's long lost cousins. My daddy is a doctor, my big brother Emmie says it's a good thing cause I always get hurteded.**

**" Oh, I wish I could come to the party but mommy said no.", He frowned.**

**" I thinks its cause its a famiry reunionon. All da cullens are going to be dere.", I said.**

**" Oh, I have family reunionons! All the Masen's get together and have a picnic and play games!", Eddie boy got exciteded.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ages:**

**Bella: 13**

**Edward: 13**

**Emmett- 24**

**Jasper- 13**

**rosalie: 24**

**Alice- 7**

**( Bella's POV)**

**I was super nervous. It was the first ever dance and Edward and I decided to go together. Of course only as friends, we were like brother and sister.**

**" Bella would you hurry up! It's just a stupid dance!", Edward laughed.**

**" Edward! Mommy says stupid is a bad word! If you say it again I'm gonna tell on you!", Alice huffed with her hands on her hips. I laughed.**

**" Bella! Mom and dad say to hurry up or we're walking to the dance!", Jasper called through the door. I opened the door and Edward and Jasper's mouths fell open. I was wearing a midnight blue blue dress that went down to my knees. Emmett came upstairs with dad and their mouths dropped.**

**" Absolutely not! Go change, I don't need any boys going after my baby girl!", Dad said.**

**" Dad! I'm not a baby, now lets go.", I growled and walked down the stairs.**

**Edward came up to me near the end of the dance and held out his hand.**

**" Isabella, will you please give me one dance?", I smiled and took his hand as he led me onto the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and his were on my waist. Before I new it he had leaned down and kissed me.**

**" I wanted our first kisses to be with eachother. We're best friends and I don't want to go through the awkword kissing thing with a girl who I date.", He said, I smiled and nodded.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ages:**

**Bella: 17**

**Edward: 17**

**Emmett: 28**

**Jasper: 17**

**Rosalie: 28**

**Alice: 12**

**( Bella's POV)**

**Alot of things had changed since middle school. For one, Emmett and Rose got married and now have a daughter, Bree Megan Cullen, she's two. Then, Jasper started dating his school crush, Maria Gomez. And, my feelings for Edward had changed. Ever since that night of our first dance and first kiss. I was in love with my best friend. Edward got a new neighbor, Tanya Denali, she's seventeen.**

**" Bella, I need to ask you something.", Edward said nervously.**

**" You can ask me anything Edward, I've already told you this.", I sighed.**

**" If you were going to be asked out, how would you want him to do it?", he looked over at me. I loved his emerald green eyes. Was he going to aske me out?**

**" Um, I guess I'd want to maybe go on a date and when he'd take me home he'd ask me to be his girlfriend and when I agreed, he's kiss me goodnight.", I had always loved cute little romantic things.**

**" Well, do you think, Tanya would like that? I've been crushing on her since I've seen her. Bella, I think she may be the one.", Edward had dated girls, but most of them wanted him for his popularity or money.**

**" Oh, um, that's g-great Edward. Look, I've got to go, Emmett's going out with Rose tonight and I'm Bree's babysitter.", I gave him a small smile before walking into my house. How could this get any worse? The man I loved, thought that stupid slut of a bitch was ' The one '! I mean come on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything BELONGS TO STEPHENIE!

~~~~~0~~~~~

( Bella's POV)

Two days later Edward ran to me through the school parking lot..

" Bella! She said yes! Tanya said yes, she's my girlfriend!", He basically was jumping up and down.

" Congrats Edward, I'm h-", I was cut off by my brother.

" Hey Bells, this is Jacob Black. He's new here and I was sorta hoping you two would get to know eachother and you could show him around, he's got the same schedule as you.", Jasper said. Jacob black had shoulder length black hair that looked like satin, his skin was a russet color and he was like six foot five or more.

" Hi, I'm Bella Cullen. Jasper's my twin brother so sorry about him. This is my friend Edward.", I pointed to Edward.

" Friend? I'm your best friend, have been since we were six.", Edward nevously laughed and glared at Jacob.

" I'm Jacob, but bella you can call me Jake, but Edward, right now, I'm not a big fan of your's so you call me Jacob.", Jacob winked at me and I swear I heard Edward growl.

" Well Jake, you want to get to know eachother? We have an hour before class starts.", I suggested.

" Sure, let's play twenty questions. I'll start, Will you go out on a date with me this evening?", Jake asked."

" Sure, Where and what time?", I asked him back and smiled at our little game.

" I'll pick you up at seven, we can go to dinner and a movie. Where do you live?", He countered.

" I live at 544 woodland drive. Want to exchange phone numbers?", I asked. We gave eachother the numbers and it was time to class. I showed him around and went home to get ready for the date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The date went... okay. Alright, that's an overstatement. The whole time, Jacob was checking out the waiter. I said waiter, not waitress. Yep, Jacob appologized and told me he was gay. Great right? Ya, not. Well, the next day sure was exciting.

" Listen, Slut, stay away from Edward. He's mine now, he doesn't have time for losers like you.", Tanya punched me in the stomach again. I felt like I was going to die.

" Edward... Is my... Best friend... I'm not staying away from him uless... he tells... me too.", my breathing was labored. Tanya just kept punching me until I fell to the ground.

" Tell anybody what happened here, and it'll be alot worse.", Tanya threatened. I was still on the ground when Jasper found me.

" Bella! What the hell happened?", He asked. His lifted my shirt over my stomach and saw bruises starting to form.

" Nothing, but I think I need to go to the hospital, can you please drive?", I held out my car key. Jasper never got to drive my car, it was my baby, but I seriously needed Dad to check out my stomach.

We drove to the hospital and went up to the check in office.

" Bella, Jasper, here to see your dad? Aren't you supposed to be in school?", Nurse Greaby asked.

" Actually, bella is here as a patient. Some kids at school beat her up and she wants dad to look at her stomach.", Jasper said, still supporting most of my weight. I got a wristband and she paged our dad. He came out into the waiting room and saw us.

" Jasper? Bella? Why are you here?", he raised an eyebrow.

" I got beat up, it's already bruising. My ribs really hurt.", I said. I had tears coming from my eyes.

" Jasper, call your mother and tell her to come up here, you go back to school. Bella, I know you don't want to but you need to tell me who did this so we can file a report against them.", my father said. I nodded. Daddy took me into a room and started looking at my bruises, he shook his head and took a deep sigh.

" You'll be fine, it's going to hurt for awhile. Now, tell me who did this.", he ordered.

" Well, Edward, has a new girlfriend, Tanya Denali, the new girl who lives next to Edward. She told me to leave edward alone and she called me a slut and punched me until I couldn't breathe, then she left and Jazzy found me. Daddy please don't tell her I told you! She said if I did, she would beat me up worse!", I begged and cried. Mom entered the room at that time.

" Tanya Denali did this? Isabella she can't get away with this.", Mom had tears in her eyes.

" Alright, I want to press charges.", I said in a quiet voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( Edward's POV after tanya beats up Bella)

" Eddie, we need to talk.", Tanya kissed my cheek and we sat down.

" What is it baby?", I asked sweetly, afraid she would break up with me.

" Well, you spend alot of time with that Cullen girl. I am getting jealous.", she had tears in her eyes.

" Oh, babe, I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything.", I said and grabbed her hand.

" Well, there is one thing...", she trailed off.

" What is it?", I asked eagerly.

" Stop talking to her, stop seeing her, stop the whole friends thing with her. Please Baby, Edward, I love you.", we had never said the ' L' word before.

" Um, T, she's my best friend. I mean, I love you too, but she's been in my life forever.", I pleaded.

" No, this is the only way we can be together. Don't you understand? I want it to be just me and you. No, Cullen girl, no interuptions in our life.", she pouted. I made the impossible decision, I'm going to do what's best for me.

" Alright Tanya, I'll tell her to leave me alone. I love you.", I kissed her deeply. I knew I just might have ruined my life though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

( Tanya's POV)

Well, my little talk with Edward went fantastic! He agreed to dump the little troll and be with me only. Oh, the doorbell just rang, but mom's already there. I listened in.

" Hello, are you Carmen Denali?", A man asked, I couldn't see him though.

" Yes, what can I help you with?", Mother asked.

" We need to speak to Tanya Denali please. It's a serious matter.", The man asked. Mom nodded and let the two men in, and I found out they were cops. The one grabbed my hands behind my back and handcuffed me. Mom looked shocked to say the least.

" Tanya Denali, you are under arrest for the assult of minor Isabella Cullen. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law.", The man said. When I got outside I saw Edward with his mouth open.

" I didn't do anything to her! She's a liar!", I growled. Oh, Isabella Cullen, you better be ready for what I dish out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie the owner she is!**

**~~~~0~~~~**

( Bella's POV)

So, today was the court date. The day we found out the verdict, I couldn't wait, yet I was so scared because I would have to testify.

" Today we have the case of Isabella Marie Cullen and Tanya Paris Denali. Miss Denali was accused of assult to minor Isabella Cullen. Now, before we start does anyone have anything to say?", the judge asked. We shook our hands.

" Miss Cullen, are you testifying?", the judge asked. I nodded and they brought me to the stand were I swore to be truthful.

" Bella, what was the date of the assult?", my lawyer asked.

" November third.", I said.

" How did Tanya Denali assult you and where?", she asked.

" I was at the highschool, going to fourth period when Tanya came up from behind me and pushed me against a wall. I tried to push her away but she punched me in the stomach. She then contunually punch me and told me to leave her boyfriend alone, and I was a slut. My brother took pictures of my bruises on his cell phone about ten minutes after he found me and then my father who is a doctor took photos.", I said, my mother handed the police officer the photos.

" Miss Denali, you may be in highschool, but legally, you are eighteen. You assulted a minor, a seventeen year old girl. I see your birthday was eight days ago? That was before the assult. Miss Cullen, where you assosiating with miss Denali's boyfriend? and what is his name?", The judge asked.

" Yes I was, but only because he's been my best friend since we were six. His name is Edward Masen sir.", I replied.

" Is Edward Masen here today miss Denali?", The judge asked.

" Yes, he's sitting over there.", Tanya pointed to Edward.

" Mr. Masen, could you please answer a couple questions?", the judged asked again.

" Yes sir, what is it you need to know?", Edward asked sweetly.

" Is it true Isabella has been your best friend since you were six?", He questioned.

" Yes sir.",

" How long have you and miss Denali been together?"

" Well, she's my neighbor, as is Bella, but we've been dating about two weeks now."

" Do you believe miss denali would do a thing like this?"

" No sir, Tanya is sweet and caring."

" When this ends, how will you and miss Cullen's relationship be affected?",

" Sir, with all due respect, I don't want to answer that."

" It's fine, one more question. Have you and miss Cullen ever been a couple?"

" No sir, we did however kiss when we were thirteen. That was only because I didn't want to go through the awcword first kiss though.", Edward finished and sat back down.

" Miss Denali, Miss Cullen, I hope to never see you here again. As for my verdict, Miss Cullen, you are free to go. Miss Denali, you will be serving two hundred hours community service and a fine of three hundred dollars. That is all, good day.", the judge banged his hammer thing.

" Bella, could we talk?", Edward growled. I followed him out to the parking lot.

" Yeah?", I asked with a raised eyebrow and a friendly smile.

" Really Bella? You had to go do this? You probably lied. you lied didn't you?God, bella, we aren't friends anymore. Just, stay away, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me. Just don't. Goodbye Isabella.", He turned and walked away. My parents found me in the car crying. I told them what happened. They weren't happy to say the least.

Months passed, Edward didn't talk to me. I couldn't get my mind off him, I was still in love with him.

" Hey Bells, I'm going for a drive, you wanna come with me? Bring your sketchbook, we are going on adventure!", Jasper pulled me into the car. I drew alot of things at the park. It was dark when we got into the car. Before I knew what was happening as we drove down the road, a truck had collided with us on my side. I felt pain everywhere. Before I blacked out, I pulled out my sketchbook and wrote Edward a note. Jasper woke up and I was barely concious.

" Jazz, I need you to give this to Edward alright?", I shoved the note into his hand. The note had my blood on it. Then I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

( Edward's POV)

I was at home and , I saw Alice answer the door and Jasper fell onto his knees sobbing in front of her. I'd never seen him like this.

" E-edward, thi-this is for you.", he handed me a peice of paper that had blood on it.

" W-why is there blood on it.", I asked.

" There, there was so much blood! she was s-s-so pale, It- it's all my fault! I convinced her to go on an adventure with me!", Jasper sobbed and had tears streaming down his face.

" A-alice, let Edward read the note alone, I-I have no Idea what it says, c-come with me, we are walking to the hospital. Your parents are there. But they arent' hurt, they're there for su-support.", Japser pulled alice along with him.

I opened the note and started reading:

Edward,

If your reading this, I know Jazzy is ok. Edward, I don't know if

I'm going to be alive when you read this. But I have to tell you

something important. Ever since that first kiss when we were thirteen

I fell in love with you. I know your with Tanya, and I want you to be

happy. Please tell Jasper it's not his fault, We were hit by a car and

he couldn't have stopped it even if he tried. I love you, please tell

my family I love them as well, and your family,'

Love,

Bella Cullen

My best friend was in the hospital, possibly dieing. I'm sitting on the floor sobbing, Blood from the note is now on my hands and then I'm running out the door and to the hospital. I walk in right as the doctor comes through the operating room covered in blood.

" Isabella Cullen's family, Bella had three broken ribs, a broked leg, a out of place shoulder and around a hundred stitches. Right now she's in the ICU, the next twenty four hours are critical. We've gotten the internal bleeding to stop though, Family members only may visit her at this time.", the doctor walked back to the operating room.

" This is all my fault. If I never would have taken her to the park to sketch, she would be sitting at home and talking to bree on the phone. Or eating pizza. She shouldn't be fighting to survive because I was an idiot.", Jasper sobbed. Everyone was crying, me included.

" Jasper, it was't your fault. In the note she made for me, she told me to tell you it's none of your faults so don't blame yourselves and she loves you and she's in love with me.", I said the last part quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I recently just started posting stories and I'm suprised at how many people are actually reading them. So thanks to Everyone reading, follow me please! or follow my stories!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own twilight... Stephenie Meyer does!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

( Edward's POV)

It's been a mONTH. A month since I got Bella's note, a month since Bella had been... Awake. Ya, she's in a coma. The thing that shocked me most was the fact that the person who hit her and Jasper, they did it on purpose. They were going to prison for attempted murder, then if Bella died, they would have another court hearing to determine if it was murder. Right now the doctors told us that she could hear us, but wouldn't be able to act upon it. I'm sitting in Bella's room holding her pale, cold hand.

" I'm so sorry Bells. Please, don't die. I need you, you're my best friend. Tanya and her brother are in jail for attempted murder. They are the ones who did this to you. I need you back Bella, please... Do something, anything that will give me a sign that you'll be here soon.", I begged. Tears falling freely down my face.

" Edward, go home. You look like crap. Take a shower, get some sleep. Neglecting yourself isn't going to help Bella.", Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

" I was so caught up in Tanya that I neglected my friendship with Bella. What kind of best friend am I? That's right, the worst kind.", I sniffled. I know, I'm a guy and I sniffled. My best friend could die any day, I think I have the right to cry.

" Edward, she's my daughter and she's stubborn. She'll pull through. I know she will.", Carlisle assured me. I nodded, and stood up. I kissed bella's forehead and left. At around nine o'clock I returned to the hospital.

The Cullen's weren't in the waiting room. I ran to Bella's room and they surrounded her. They moved and I saw she was awake. She was smiling at Jasper.

" Jazzy, it wasn't your fault. A car hit us, it was his fault. Speaking of which, what happened to the other driver.", Bella hadn't noticed me standing there.

" Bells, it was Tanya and her brother. They are in jail for attemptend murder. They purposely tried to kill us.", Jasper whispered. Her eyes got wide and she blew out a breath.

" I know she hated me, but I didn't think she'd try to kill me.", Bella sighed. " Did they get hurt?"

" No, they walked away with only a few cuts and bruises.", Carlisle honestly said.

" When do I get out of... Edward?", she finally noticed me. I nodded and her eyes filled up with tears.

" I'm so sorry Bella. I- I was so wrapped up in Tanya, and then I see her getting arrested for beating you up. I thought you just wanted to sabatoge my relationship. I got the note, I was so worried. I only left the hospital when it was absolutely necessary. Please forgive me Bella. I'll never do that again.", I had tears flowing now.

" Well... I don't know... Of course I forgive you Eddie. You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world!", she giggle and I ran over and hugged her. She winced from the stiffness from being in a coma for a whole month. I apologized and she smiled at me. Her whole family was happy she was finally awake. I just couldn't wait until we cound have fun again.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Disclaimer: Nope I don't own twilight, stephenie meyer does! **

**All right, so I was thinking that at the end of some of the chapters I'll post a twilight question. The first person to get it right, or first to have the best answer will get a sneek peak of the next chapter. So... Look for the questions!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

( Bella's POV)

When people give you those get well soon balloons, you assume you're going to 'get well soon '. That is definetly not the case. Even though my stitches are gone and most of my bones are healed I still ache. It's been three months since I woke up from that coma. Today they were holding another trial for attempted murder against Tanya and Eleazer Denali. That's why I'm sitting in a court room, watching the whole thing.

" Miss Denali, were were you on the eve of October third? At eight thirty pm?", My lawyer asked. Tanya was on the stand.

" In the car, with my brother Eleazer Denali.", She replied coldly.

" Is it true that you held a grudge against Miss Cullen?", he raised a brow.

" Yes."

" Why?"

" She was my boyfriend's best friend. She also got me arrested before."

" Yes, it say's here you had a previous case involving miss Cullen. What was that case about?", my lawyer

" Objection your honor!", her lawyer yelled." We are supposed to be focusing on the case at hand."

" Your honor, the previous case could help with this one.", my lawyer said.

" Continue with the question.", The judge told him.

" Your answer Miss Denali.", my lawyer requested.

" I had assulted her at school. She was a snitch and told on me.", Tanya growled. I flinched back.

" Miss Denali, did you follow Mr. and Miss Cullen to the park at which they were visiting on the night of the accident?", My lawyer questioned.

" You know what! I'm guilty all right! I followed them, then I called my brother who used his truck to smash into their car. I purposely had him smash the snitche's side so that she would die. Of course my plan didn't work out because obviously she's still alive! I'd planned to abduct her then slowly torture her until she was basically unrecongizeable. She's a waste of space! It'll serve the world right if she dies!", Tanya yelled. She then punched my lawyer. It took three cops to take her down. She even bit one of them! I mean she was crazy! They took her outside and let the jury come to a decision.

" Jury what is the verdict?", the judge asked.

" We the Jury find Tanya Paris Denali and Eleazer Stefan Denali, guilty of all charges."

" With that, they will recieve seven years in the state prison and three hundred hours community service as well as a twenty thousand dollar fine due to damages to the vehicles, and miss Cullen. Case closed.", the judge pounded the gravel thing ( a/n: I think that's what that little hammer thing is called. )

I was finally free of Tanya Denali and her crazy family.

" Bells!", Edward yelled over to me. I turned and looked at him. He walked over to me." Listen, about your note. I think there's something you should know..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**All right... so heres the questions! What year was Bella's truck made? When Bella first meets Emily, what had Emily just baked? Who is Jacob's cousin? **

**Must answer all three questions and all three must be right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

( Bella's POV)

" Bells!", Edward yelled over to me. I turned and looked at him. He walked over to me." Listen, about your note. I think there's something you should know..."

" Ya?", I asked nervously. Last time we were at this court house he said he never wanted to see me again.

" Bella, I'm- I'm in love with you. I'm sorry it took me so long to see. I brought my gutiar and I want to play a song for you.", he went and got the gutiar and then sat me down. He cleared his voice then took a deep breath... ( HERO BY STERLING KNIGHT. )

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I barely know (yeah)

I put my trust in fate  
That you would come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable (yeah)

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll  
Wait, wait wait,  
Wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

I was crying by the time he was finished. I stood up and walked over to him.

" I love you too Edward.", but he already knew that. I leaned and just as he did and we kissed.

" Finally!", our family yelled from behind us. We both started laughing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next will be the epilogue... Then there will be no more chapters.**


	7. Epilouge

**A/N: Disclaimer: No I don't own twilight :(**

**Ok, so this was the second story I put on , and I had alot of fun writing it. Now it's coming to a close and I'm giving you a glimpse into Bella and Edward's future. If you'd like me to do any outtakes then review or pm me on what you'd like them to be about. Thanks to all of you who read my story and who like it enough to check out my others. So... here's your glimpse into the future!**

( Edward's POV TEN YEARS LATER )

" Psstt, daddy... Wake up!", My four year old daughter Mackenzie whisper-yelled into my ear. I chuckled. Bella was still fast asleep beside me.

" Hey princess, what are you doing awake at,", I checked the alarm clock," Five thirty in the morning?"

" Daddy, Santa came last night! We has to wake up and open the pwesents.", she looked at me like it was obvious.

" Kenzie, why don't we sleep for just a little bit longer. When mommy wakes up we'll go downstairs and open them. ", I promised. She thought about it for a minute and then nodded before climbing under the covers. Makenzie was a huge suprise to Bella and I. We definetly weren't expecting to get pregnant right out of college. We were twenty three when she was born. She was born in Feburary. She had Bella's hair and my eyes. She was a total girly girl. We fell into a peacefull sleep. I woke up later to giggling next to me. I saw that Bella was tickling Mackenzie.

" Good morning girls.", I smiled at them. I put my hand on Bella's stomache that held my son. In two months he would be born. " And my boy."

" Daddy! Can we go open presents now?", she asked impatiently. Bella rolled her eyes and got up out of Bed.

" Well Mackaroni, first you have to go brush your teeth, and hair.", Bella said, Mackenzie grumbled under her breath and I laughed. But she still ran to the bathroom and did what she was told.

" Good morning wife.", I kissed her.

" Good morning Husband.", she chuckled. I put my hand where our baby kicked. We had a name picked out already, when we found out we were going to have mackenzie, the doctor's told us she was a boy, she didn't come out a boy. He was going to be our little Liam Maddox Masen. After being rushed downstairs by an excited four year old we felt tired. Bella and I sat on the couch while our little princess opened her presents.

" Mommy! Daddy! Santa ate the cookies we made!", she squeeled. They were damn good cookies too.

" Well, I guess he did. Now let's get to opening these presents. You know your grandparents have more that santa dropped off there.", I sighed. She was a very spoiled little girl. All the grandparents were excited that we were having a baby. They also couldn't wait for Liam to be born. Now, I bet your wondering about the rest of the family. Well, Bella's neice Bree turned out to be an only child. Rose found out she couldn't have more kids, but instead of dwelling on it she was thankfull for the one she had. Jasper married his girlfriend Maria, and they now have two kids, twins actually, Nettie and Lucy, they were ferternal twins. Alice is engaged to her highschool sweetheart Jack.

Tanya and Eleazer never got out of jail. They murdered someone while they were there and they were sentenced to life.

Bella and I had gotten married at the age of twenty one. You might think we went the romantic way... Ya we didn't. We flew down with some friends to vegas on her twenty first birthday and of course got drunk. Well, at midnight we had the idea to go get married and we did. Our parents were a little miffed that we did it while drunk and they weren't invited but they got over it once we told them we would be having a small ceremony back home. That's when we exchanged rings.

" Daddy! Mommy! Santa got me a puppy!" Kenzie yelled loudly. Yep, we had gotten her a russet colored husky puppy. " I'm gonna name him... Adonis!", how did she know that name? Bella looked just as confused. Bella liked to call me her personal Adonis.

" Sweety, where did you here that?", Bella asked..

" Well, you call daddy Adonis and daddy kisses you, well my puppy gives me kisses sooo... that's his name.", she giggled. The only time bella called me that was when we were alone... and thought that Kenzie was asleep so we had mommy daddy fun time in which little Liam was the product of. Bella and I both blushed.

" What about Marshmallow? Or Domino? Or Lucky?", I was really hoping she'd pick another name.

" OOO Domino! That's his name daddy! Domino!", She petted her puppy and I sighed. I looked over at my wife and smiled. She was perfect, she was my everything, she was even my best friend...

The End...


End file.
